Flash Dance
by Valintine
Summary: Taiora. Sora is acting a little odd. She hasnt been talking to anyone and she hasnt been going home. When Tai finds out that she's a sexy dancer he finds himself and many others falling for her. SORA IS NOT A STRIPER IN THIS STORY!! I SWEAR!!


After I saw the movie Flash Dance I had the best dream. Where Sora did the same thing only a little different. Tai falls for her and so does Matt, Izzy, Davis pretty much everyone!! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai leaned against his locker and casually winked at some passing girls. Matt came to his locker next to Tai and greeted him.  
  
"Heh Tai. What's up?"   
  
"Nuttin much." Tai looked down the hall and spotted a familiar red head coming his way. Sora opened her locker and grabbed her books. Before Tai knew it she was gone. "Have you noticed that Sora hasn't been talking to us for a couple of weeks now?"  
  
"Yeah, but......I think that she must be worried about her studies or something don't worry about it." Matt insisted shutting his locker. "Come on man. Just go talk to her at lunch."  
  
"That's another thing!" Tai exclaimed pointing his finger at Matt. "She never sits with us anymore!"  
  
"Yes and haven't you noticed that she's always doing homework or reading a book or something like that?"  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Well just go talk to her later." Matt said. "Give her the Tai charm."  
  
Tai grinned at himself. "It always works."  
  
Tai and Matt split up and went to there classes. Tai walked into English and sat behind Sora. Sora was indeed reading a book and not looking at anyone. She looked different though. More stronger in a way. Sora's always been strong physically but know she has this new tightness look. As if she's been working-out or something. Her hair was up in a high messy bun and small stands of hair feel on her face. She looked very sexy and Tai wasn't the only one who noticed it. The other guys in the class seemed to be watching Sora and travel there eyes down her long legs to her larger breast and finally to her beautiful eyes.   
  
Tai stared at Sora for a few minutes and finally Sora looked up into his eyes. Tai caught his breath in his throat. Sora smiled at Tai and looked back at the pages in her book. The ugly old hag they call a teacher walked into the room.  
  
"Tai please sit down in our seat so we can get started." The teacher stated  
  
"Ye-yes," Tai sat in his desk. Tai continued looking at Sora. Suddenly he took out a piece of paper and wrote Sora a note. Tai silently handed it to Sora and Sora looked at it confused. Sora opened the letter up.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
How come you don't wanna talk to us anymore? I miss you! Matt misses you, Mimi misses you. Pretty much everyone misses you. Why don't you sit with us at lunch or something? Write Back  
  
Your friend Tai  
  
Sora clicked on her pen and scribbled on the paper and handed it to Tai.  
  
Tai,  
  
I'm busy at the moment sorry. Maybe in a few weeks.  
  
Sora  
  
Tai read the note disappointed her wanted to beg Sora to hang out but he didn't want to make her feel over controlled. So Tai tried his best to drop it. In stead he tried to not think of Sora at all. (which is a very hard thing for Tai)   
  
Soon the bell rang and Tai walked out the door shoving Sora out of the way accidentally. Sora looked at Tai and stormed down the hall. Tai scratched the back of his head and once again tried not to let it get to him. Lunch came and Tai sat with his usuall group. Matt sat across from him and Izzy sat on his right while Mimi sat on Matts left. Sora use to sit on his left but she either sits at another table reading or is in the library helping the teacher.   
  
"So did you get to talk to Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah she says she busy and cant see us for a few weeks." Tai said staring at his sandwich.  
  
"Ugh! You must of said it wrong or something Tai. Let me talk to her. Girls know how to communicate better than you can." Mimi stood up and walked over to Sora in the corner reading. She only ate a banana and sip some water. Matt looked at Sora and shock his head, as did Izzy.  
  
"Is that Sora?" Matt said. "She looks really really hot."  
  
"Yeah.......she cant be Sora." Izzy said.  
  
"That's Sora." Tai said.  
  
"She has really tight legs." Matt and Izzy watched Sora put her knee over her other leg and revealed more of her thigh. Tai sighed and tried his best not to look at her. He didn't want to fall for her she was he friend-no his BEST friend!  
  
"Guys stop looking." Tai said. Matt and Izzy blushed and turned back to there lunch.  
  
Mimi walked back and sat next to Matt. "She said that she's really busy with her mom's shop and stuff. No biggy. Your acting as if she's crazy."  
  
"And that would take a few weeks? I think her being crazy is a possibility," Tai almost yelled.  
  
"Tai calm down you never know maybe her mom is sick and she has to take care of the shop." Mimi said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai sat at home with nothing to do. He flicked on the TV, than flicked it off. Picked up a book than threw it across the room. He was so bored, he actually did his home work. Everyone was doing something except him. No one to hang out with, nothing on TV, and he wasn't going to read a book. So grabbing his soccer ball he went out to the field and started to kick it around.  
  
"TAI!!" A voice called from afar. Tai turned around and saw Mrs. Takenochi running up to Tai. Tai stopped kicking his ball and waved merrily to her. She looked stressed and unhappy. "Have you seen Sora?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Tai she hasn't been coming home anymore. She goes to school, than after school she calls me and tells me that she has to go somewhere and every time I try to ask her, where, she says she has to go and hangs up. When she comes back home I'm already asleep. And when she gets up for school she leaves before I can talk to her. Has she been at your house. Is she going out wit some one. Are you two dating?"  
  
"Whoa whoa Miss. Takenouchi I don't know. Really. She hasn't been talking to me for a while. I don't think she seeing any one. And she's not seeing me." Tai said. 'Though I wish she was', he thought. "How long has this been going on for?"  
  
"About two weeks."  
  
"Okay I'll try to find out everything I can tomorrow." Tai said.  
  
"Oh thank you Taichi!" Sora's mom kissed Tai's check and ran back to her store. Tai walked away with his soccer ball in hand, pondering the thought. 'What could Sora be doing?'  
  
{ I know what you thinking!!!!!! }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day seemed to fly bye and before Tai knew it school was finished. He ran outside and hide behind a tree. What was his plan? To follow Sora around and find out what she's up to. Hopefully not a boy friend. Tai winched at the thought with Sora and another guy, kissing, making out, having sex. Chills ran up his spine and he quickly shrugged the thought off him. Sora walked out alone across the street and to the pay phone on the corner. She picked up the phone and dialed a number while Tai snuck behind her un-noticed.   
  
"Hi Mama yeah listen I cant come home again......I'm sorry Mama..I'll try to be home earlier......Oh gosh Mama I got to go or else I'll be late...BYE!!" Sora hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. Bringing back here composer she walked to the bus stop and stepped into the bus. Tai snuck in the back doors and sat in the seat in the back.  
  
The trip was terribly long and Tai was finding himself falling asleep. Finally Sora signaled the bus driver to stop and she walked off with Tai falling a few steps behind. Tai didn't like the looks of this place. It was dirty and the bad side of town. All the buildings here were abounded and the only people there were homeless people.   
  
'Please tell me Sora's helping homeless people. Please tell me Sora's helping homeless people,' Tai thought.  
  
Sora walked into a door that led into an old factory. The factory also looked abounded and untouched. Tai waited a few seconds than opened the door. He could here Sora footsteps going up the staircase. The hallways had wooden floors and papers all over. The walls were dirty and hard to walk through. Tai continued on as quietly as possible. He walked all the way up to the fourth floor and listened through the door which Sora entered.   
  
"Now the news with Kelly Maricle."   
  
The TV spoke out. Tai felt like he had to see what Sora was doing, because a bunch of possibilities were coming into his head. Most of them weren't good. He opened the hallway door and exited into the fire escape. The windows to the door Sora stood in was fully clean so Tai could see in completely. The brick wall was painted white and a long mirror stretched across the wall. The wooden floor was sanded and nice and smooth looking. A wooden bar stood across from the glass wall and a couch followed by a TV sat in the corner. A pitbull dog laid in his bed next to the couch and his bowl of water. With a small refrigerator laid next to the TV. Sora walked in and handed the dog a brisket and patted his head. The dog licked Sora and she giggled at his actions.   
  
Sora walked to her refrigerator and pulled out a diet drink and sat on the couch flipping through the channels on her TV. Nothing good turned up but finally a channel showed a man and a woman dancing a graceful duet. Sora looked happily at them and dropped the remote on the seat next to her. She stood up and imitated a spinning dance move but accidentally spilled her diet drink on her shirt.  
  
"Oh shit." She muttered and cleaned her t-shirt.  
  
Tai gasped silently. 'First of all, did Sora just curse??? Second of all why in the world would she move into an old apartment and scare her mother to death for no reason. Third of all, why does she have a dog?' Tai thoughts buzzed in his head.  
  
Sora pulled her bag over and started to strip off her cloths. Tai tried to turn away but the temptation was to great. But the time he opened his eyes Sora was already changed. She wore a black leotard and black sweat stockings that reached up to her knees. After wrapping white tape around her feet, she flexed and extended each foot. She placed a cd into her CD PLAYER and started to dance.  
  
Sora landed on the ground and did a full turn. Than she started to pick her legs up in a slow running motion that went with the slow beat.   
  
"Its the sweet time girl on a Saturday night,  
Looking for the fight of her life."  
  
Sora's slow run quickened up to a faster beat and picked her legs up higher.   
  
"In the real time world no one sees her at all.  
They all say she crazy."  
  
Sora stopped picking up her legs and started to move her hips in a cirular motion while turning slowly.  
  
"Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart   
Changing movement into life."  
  
She started to roll her body with a lust than she pushed her hips forward in a leg like movement.  
  
"She has danced into the many desirer   
when the dancers they comes a dance."  
  
Sora quickly dropped to the floor and stretched her bottom leg out. The did the same for the other leg.  
  
"You can cut you like a knife,  
if the gift becomes a fight."  
  
Than did a swift movement that let her switch her legs and stretched again.  
  
"All the while you beach we will  
and what will be."  
  
Sora got up again a picked her legs up high and fast.  
  
"She's a maniac  
manic on the floor."  
  
Sora continued to pick her legs up high but started to turn also. She wiped her head around in a circular motion with her turns.  
  
"and she dances like she never danced before."  
  
Than she returned to forward movement and picking up her legs.  
  
"She's a manic  
manic on the floor."  
  
Sora went back to turning and picking her legs up, while turning her head like a manic.  
  
"and she dances like she never danced befooore."  
  
Sora dropped to the ground again and extended her body than she held her legs and pressed her body in. Next she extended her body again and than pulled her body in while pushing her feet out.   
(musical solo)  
OHHH   
la la la la la   
la la la la la  
  
Sora opened her legs on the floor and pushed her body down in a beat-like movement, to feel her muscles burn more.  
  
(guitar solo)"  
  
Sora jumped up again and started to do several piroets. Than she started to pick her legs up again. Than she turned again wiping her head around a lot. Sweat poured off of her head and body and Tai could see how her muscles were all tensed. The music stopped and Sora went to go get a drink from her refrigerator and a towel to wipe off the sweat.  
  
Sora looked at herself in the mirror and breathed heavily.  
  
Tai couldn't believe it that girl who just looked like a professional dancer was Sora. On top of that she looked sexy. Tai stared at Sora unbelievable as she walked over to the couch and flipped through the channels again.   
  
'How could she not see that that was amazing?!?' Tai thought.   
  
Sora's dog yawned and walked toward Sora. Sora petted him playfully than looked at her watch.   
  
"Oh crap I'm gonna be late!" Sora screamed and ran across the long, open room. Sora opened the door and Tai watched her through the hallway window. She opened the door across from her room and Tai could here a shower being turned on. He silently waited on the fire escape until Sora walked out. Her hair was wet and she had a new set of cloths on. She ran back into her room and gave her dog some food and patted him on the head. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the factory. Tai had to get into the hallway but he couldn't make a lot of noise. Sora's dog walked out into the hallway and because it was a pitbull Tai stayed on the fire escape until the dog walked back into the room.  
  
Tai lost Sora where ever she went. Tai disappointed walked to the bus stop and went home. But he planned that the next day he would follow Sora again but not screw up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well did you like it? Please R+R so I can know what you think. Love ya and a new chapter will be coming up soon. 


End file.
